EQUESTRIA GIRLS DIGIMONS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Lucemon a vuelto y para vencerlo se requiere 10 nuevos guerreros legendarios, twilgith junto a sus amigos viajan al mundo digital donde les esperan sorpresa y tambien el destino
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIEZA MI NUEVO PROYECTO UN CROSSOVER ENTRE DIGIMON Y LAS EQUESTRIA GIRLS ESO SI ESTE TENDRÁ AVENTURA, ROMANCES Y PROBABLEMENTE LEMON PERO AUN NO DECIDO ESO**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 1 el viaje al digimundo

Era un día común y cualquiera en canterlot high nuestras amigas de siempre junto a Spike, Flash, Cheese y Trixie están poniendo atención a las clase ya que era el último día de clases previo a las vacaciones de verano.

Ya era la hora de receso y todos se juntaron para charlar de lo que harían en las vacaciones de verano.

-Y que harán en las vacaciones chicas-dijo Rarity

-Pues yo leer un poco-dijo Twilight

-Y estar conmigo no está en tus planes-dijo flash

-Si también Tú-dijo Twilight tiernamente

-Al menos se que será un gran verano-dijo Rainbow

-Si y junto a ti es mejor-dijo Applejack pícaramente.

-Y diganme nos juntaremos en algún momento-dijo Shy

-Eso dalo por hecho Fluttershy-dijo Pinkie

-Chicas-dijo Lotus apareciendo

-Que pasa Lotus-dijo Fluttershy

-Hay que ir al laboratorio de computación tenemos un problema-dijo Lotus.

Así el grupo fue al laboratorio de computo donde por raro que parezca las computadoras estaban como locas.

-Que pasa aquí-dijo Twilight

-No se solo vine a hacer una tarea y ya estaban así-dijo Lotus.

Así el grupo intentaba ver que ocurría pero en eso escucharon una voz que los sorprendió a todos.

-Necesitamos ayuda-dijo la voz

-De donde vino eso-dijo Shy asustada.

En ese momento una de las computadoras brillo y a todos los segó una luz, luego de lo ocurrido todos despertaron en lo que parecía ser una pradera verde.

-En donde estamos-dijo Twilight

-No lo sé este lugar nunca lo había visto dijo Lotus

-Tengo miedo-dijo Shy detrás de lotus.

-Hola-dijo una voz atrás del grupo y al darse la vuelta vieron a bokomon y neemon.

-Aaaahhh-se escucho por parte de las chicas por los chicos cheese sólo sorprendido Flash enfrente de su novia y Spike igual.

-No se acerquen-dijo flash amenazante

-Tranquilos humanos no les haremos daño-dijo bokomon

-Quienes son-dijo Twilight aun asustada

-Yo soy bokomon y el es mi amigo neemon y me alegra que vinieran los esperábamos-dijo bokomon

-Nos esperaban hay fiesta entonces-dijo Pinkie

-No exactamente pero si necesitamos su ayuda el digimundo esta en peligro una vez más-

-Digimundo-dijo Twilight asustada y sorprendida

-Si verán este no es su mundo este el digimundo donde vivimos nosotros los digimons-dijo neemon

-Tonto no digas eso ya se los iba a explicar-dijo bokomon jalando el pantalón de su amigo y golpeándolo con el mismo.

Todos solo vieron la escena un tanto cómica pero pinkie y cheese se rieron de lo ocurrido.

-Y que hacemos aquí exactamente-dijo Sunset

-Ahorita les explico-dijo dokomon

Unos 15 minutos de explicación después.

-Ok a ver si entendí bien dicen que hace mucho existió una guerra entre digimons humanos y bestias-dijo Twilight

-Pero esta termino gracias a Lucemon un digimon ángel-dijo Applejack

-Pero se volvio malvado por el poder y quiso esclavizarlos-dijo Fluttershy

-Hasta que aparecieron 10 guerreros legendarios que lo derrotaron y restauraron la paz-dijo Rarity

-Y esto duro gracias al mandato de tres ángeles Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon que eran amigos-dijo Rainbow

-Pero al no entender a Kerpymon sus amigos, Lucemon logro hechizarlo y comenzó a robar datos del digimundo para volverse mas fuerte pero al final lo derrotaron, pero luego apareció Lucemon quien casi destruye este mundo pero fue derrotado gracias a 6 niños que también fueron elegidos-dijo Pinkie

-Básicamente si-dijo bokomon

-Esto es raro-dijo Flash

-Si que lo es-dijo Spike

-Entonces que hacemos-dijo Sunset

-Yo opinión que hacer una fiesta-dijo Cheese

-Te apoyo-dijo Pinkie

-Los ayudaremos que dicen chicas-dijo Twilight

-Claro dulzura-dijo Applejack

-Si está bien-dijo Dash

-Cuenten conmigo chicas-dijo Rarity

-Yo también las ayudare-dijo Fluttershy

-Igualmente-dijo Spike

-Y nosotros-dijo Pinkie y Cheese

-Yo también-dijo Flash

-A Trixie nos ayudaras-dijo Twilight

-Si ya que es la única forma de volver a casa-dijo Trixie

-Igual yo las ayudare-dijo Lotus

-no se olviden de mi-dijo Sunset

-Bien esta hecho ahora siganme los llevare al lugar donde se oculta el primer digiespirit-dijo bokomon

En ese momento los celulares de Twilight y los demás brillaron, pero solo 10 de ellos se convirtieron en digivices entre ellos los de las mane Sunset, Trixie, Flash y Spike excepto Cheese y Lotus.

-Que es esto-dijo Twilight

-Eso es un digivice significa que ustedes se convertirán en los nuevos guerreros legendarios-dijo bokomon.

-Que-diejron los 10 elegidos

-esto definitivamente es la pero cosa posible-dijo Rarity

Todos la miraban con cara de WTF

-que lo digo enserio esta vez-dijo Rarity

Y así Twilight acompañado de sus amigos se embarcaron en una aventura, la cual los llevara a salvar al mundo digital del malvado Lucemon quien ha regresado junto a otros digimons malvados.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO SE QUE ES CORTO PERO FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN EL SIGUIENTE PROMETO SERA LARGO Y TRAERÁ UNA BATALLA**

**CUÍDENSE Y PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS SORRY PRO LA TARDANZA PERO ME DIO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIRLO PERO ME INSPIRE Y LO LOGRE**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 2 los digiespirits renacen las leyendas

El grupo de Twilight avanzaba guiados por bokomon y neemon, todos miraban el bello paisaje las grandes llanuras y nubes en el cielo y algunos digimons avanzando por el camino.

-y dígname ustedes son los únicos que habitan en este mundo-preguntó Twilight rompiendo el silencio

-si algunas veces los humanos llegan aquí, y en ocasiones causan problemas pero, no todos son así hay algunos que nos han ayudado-dijo Bokomon

-Interesante-dijo Twilight

El viaje siguió hasta que llegaron a la aldea de la Luz, dónde habitaban algunos digimons pequeños, los cuales desconfiaban un poco de los humanos, pero Fluttershy sonreía al verlo ay que eran muy adorables para ella.

-vamos pequeño ven no te hare daño-dijo Shy a un koromon el cual al verla se acerco y Fluttershy solo lo acaricio y él se dejo acariciar-ves no te hice nada malo puedes confiar en mí-

-es muy buena con esto de tratar a las criaturas-dijo Bokomon

-de hecho es su talento especial bokomon-dijo Rainbow-así como el mío es ser la mejor en todo-

-excepto en las clases de matemática e historia Dashie-dijo Applejack

-oye-

Todos rieron ante la reacción de Rainbow, hasta los digimons rieron en eso se acero uno que parecía un dragón caminando en dos pierna acompañado de un robot y una estrella seguida de un montón de extraños digimons que parecían conitos.

-hola bienvenidos a la aldea de la luz soy Shoutmon-dijo el digimon-y el es mi amigo Ballistamon, Starmon y los Peekmons-

-Mucho gusto me llamo cheese sándwich-dijo Cheese-y ellos son mis amigos Twilight, Trixie, Flash, Sunset, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Lotus y mi novia Pinkie pie-

-Pues mucho gusto-dijo Shoutmon

En ese momento el celular de cheese y el de lotuslotus brillaron transformándose en cargadores de fusión.

-Wow que es-dijo Cheese

-Es un cargador de fusión-dijo bokomon atónito

-Un que-dijo Lotus

-Un cargador de fusión es lo que nos permiten fusionarnos para ser mas fuertes-dijo Shoutmon-y tu mi amigo eres el nuevo general de mi equipo-

-Yo eso es increíble-dijo Cheese

-Que bien significa que nos ayudaran-dijo Pinkie entusiasmada

-Seguro-dijo Shoutmon

En ese momento un estallido llamo su atención, y todos voltearon para ver a lo lejos un grupo de digimons acercándose liderados por un león que caminaba en dos piernas de color negro.

-O no es Madleomon-dijo bokomon

-Que horrible-dijo Shy escondiéndose detrás de Lotus

-Que vamos a hacer-dijo Pinkie

-Debemos buscar el digiespirit eso lo vencerá-dijo Twilight

-esa es la cuestión no sé dónde se encuentra realmente-dijo Bokomon

-QUE-dijeron todos

-es que según la leyenda el guerrero legendario lo ocultó en alguna parte de la aldea-dijo bokomon

-podría ser en cualquier parte-dijo Sunset molesta

-no se preocupen yo y mis amigos los distraeremos lo suficiente para que encuentren el digiespirit-dijo Shoutmon

-y yo les ayudo-dijo Cheese

-Listo Cheese-

-Si-

Así el cargador brillo y Cheese lo activo

-Shoutmon Ballistamon-dijo Cheese-digicross-

Así ocurrió la digi fusión

-ShoutmonX2-grito Shoutmon fusionado con Ballistamon

-Ahora atácalos amigo-dijo Cheese

mientras la pela ocurría el resto buscaban por todo el pueblo señal del digiespirit

-Esto me está cansando-dijo Rarity

-tenemos que seguir sino perderemos-dijo Twilight

En ese momento un digimon que volaba alto lanzo una explosión que mando a Twilight y sus amigos a diferentes partes.

-Chicos-dijo Cheese

En ese momento al disiparse el humo Twilight reacciono y vio como estaba todo el lugar siendo destruido y sus amigos todos heridos.

-No no permitiré que hagas esto-dijo Twilight furiosa

En ese momento un tótem que estaba en la entrada del pueblo brillo u del mismo salio un digiespirit el cual voló en dirreccion a twilight.

-Que este es el digiespirit-dijo Twilight atónita

-Si ahora usalo y salva a tus amigas-dijo una voz la cual venia del digiespirit

-Si ayuda me por favor-dijo Twilight

-Estas dispuesta a luchar por la justicia-

-Si no tengo miedo-

-Entonces te ayudare-dijo la voz que era de agunimon

"Secuencia de digiespirit"

Twilight lo absorbió en su digivice, y luego se preparó

Digiespirit grito Twilight digimons aaaahhhh

Paso por la etapa de digievolución y luego de ello salio ya transformada

-Agunimon-dijo Twilight ya transformada

En ese momento todos los amigos de Twilight vieron a su amiga convertida en un digimon

-Es Agunimon el guerrero legendario del fuego-dijo bokomon

-Wow-dijeron todos

-Esto no es posible-dijo madleomon furioso-te quitare el digiespirit y luego lo usare-

-Eso no prepárate-dijo Agunimon-aaaahhh "salamandra ardiente"-

Así agunimon ataco a madleomon con su ataque especial el cual solo era distracción ya que el guerrero apareció por atrás y dio un golpe con su puño.

-Aaaaahhhhh miserable la pagaras-grito madleomon furioso

-No lo creo toma esto dardos de fuego-

Así el guerrero ataco con su técnica derivando al enemigo

-Ahora mi golpe final toma esto "golpe salamandra"-grito Agunimon y con ese golpe logró descomponerlo en sus datos

-Esto termino con este dispositivo purificar e tu alma con el fuego sagrado digicoult captura-dijo Agunimon usando el digivice para capturar los datos de madleomon y volviendo un digihuevo.

-Wow-dijeron todos

Luego de su victoria Twilight volvió a la normalidad cansada hasta casi desmayarse, por suerte Flash la atrapo a tiempo.

-Estas bien-dijo Flash

-Si gracias-dijo Twilight

-Eso fue muuuuyyyyy impresionante-dijo Pinkie emocionada

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Rainbow

-Vaya no estuvo mal enserio-dijo Applejack

-Eso fue muy elegante en su forma de pelear-dijo Rarity

-Parece que te cansaste mucho- dijo Sunset

-Eso es muy grandioso pero no tanto como yo-dijo Trixie-aunque por esta vez admito fue mejor que yo-

-Y así empieza la leyenda-dijo bokomon

-Y ahora a donde vamos-dijo Fluttershy

-a la siguiente locación donde se encuentra el siguiente digiespirit-dijo bokomon

-y ahora sabrías donde esta-dijo Sunset

-lo siento pero ya les dije solo se donde están, no donde los ocultaron los guerreros solo ven el alma de cada persona, para ver quién es merecedor de usar ese digiespirit-dijo bokomon

-es cierto cuando el digiespirit vino a mi escuche a alguien diciéndome si estaba dispuesta a luchar-dijo Twilight

-entonces cada uno debe aceptar el hecho de lo que somos o seremos no-dijo Rainbow

-SI-guitaron todos y así salieron de la aldea junto con Shoutmon y sus amigos pero a lo lejos había un Greymon junto a un humano el cual tenía el pelo rosa y piel amarilla igual a Shy y ojos aguamarina con pantalón de loan negro y camisa blanca sin magas.

-ese era un guerrero legendario-dijo Greymon

-si pero eso no importa cuando los tengan se los quitare y al mismo tiempo a esa chica de cabello rosa-dijo Dusk

-l aloca-

-no la tímida-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO (N/A EN ESTE CAPITULO REBELO QUE DUSK Y SHY NO SE CONOCEN YA QUE AUNQUE SON HERMANOS FUERON SEPARADOS DE NIÑOS POR ESO NINGUNO SABE ACERCA DEL OTRO) ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SORRY POR LA TARDANZA**

**-DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL FIC Y SI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL TEMA DE APRETURA Y CIERRE SON LOS DE DIGIMON 4 ASÍ QUE PONGAN SU VENTA DE YOUTUBE AL LADO Y ESCÚCHENLO ANTES DE LEER**

**TEMA DE APERTURA OPENING DIGIMON 4**

Capitulo 3 el despertar del guerrero de hielo

El grupo avanzo por un rato hasta llegar a una parada de bus cerca de una vías de tren.

-A donde estamos-preguntó Spike

-Esperando transporte-dijo bokomon

En ese momento se escucho un silbido de tren, el cual todos escucharon y al lo lejos vieron como un tren de aspecto extraño llego a donde ellos estaban esperando.

-Que es eso-dijo Twilight

-Es un Trailmon-dijo bokomon

-Un tren-dijo Sunset-pues es raro-

-Si pero es el mejor trasporte en el digimundo-dijo neemon

Así todos subieron al Trailmon y partieron rumbo a su siguiente destino, durante el viaje pinkie y cheese se mantenían bromeando, Sunset solo seria junto a trixie Rainbow junto a Applejack cortenjandola pero la chic campirano solo le ponía un alto, Twilight junto a flash disfrutando su compañía y de ultimo Spike estaba pensando junto a el estaba Rarity quien lo vio preocupado

-Te pasa algo Spike-dijo la modista

-Es que me preguntó que digiespirit me elegirá-dijo Spike

-Seguramente sera alguno de los mejores yo me preguntó cual será el mío-

-eso lo descubriremos juntos-dijo Spike tomando la mano de Rarity

-lo sé mi querido Spiki Wiki-dijo Rarity abrazándolo y plantándole múltiples besos

Mientras el equipo avanzaba rápidamente en el tren a fuera un **MailBirdramon **volaba alto y en su espalda estaba Dusk siguiendo al grupo de Twilight y sus amigas, con un objetivo ir pro Fluttershy.

-esa chica algo me dice que la conozco de algún lado pero no se dónde-dijo Dusk

El tren avanzo hasta que se detuvo de improvisto razón sencilla, el puente que cruzaba el cañón estaba roto, y no podía avanzar.

-que haremos no hay puente-dijo Sunset

-pues saltar no creo que ayude-dijo Trixie

-que tal si hacemos una digifusion eso ayudara-dijo Shoutmon-yo y Starmon junto a los Peekmons

-ok intentémoslo-dijo Cheese

Digicross-grito Shoutmon y de la nada apareció una resortera gigante-muy bien primero a probarla y ahí vas Peekmon-

Así el Peekmon voló hasta el otro lado cayendo de cara.

-bien quien sigue-dijo Shoutmon en eso todos mejor retrocedieron.

El grupo busco en lso alrededores algo que los ayudara, hasta que Spike vio una cascada congelada.

-oigan chicos miren-dijo Spike

-una cascada congelada que extraño-dijo Twilight

-que buscan-dijo un candelamon que aprecio seguido del resto de su tribu

-tranquilos ellos son los nuevos guerreros legendario-dijo bokomon

-ellos son los nuevos-dijo el candelamon el cual al tener un bastón se entendía que era el jefe de la tribu-lamento haberlos asustado mi nombre es candelamon soy el líder de mi tribu-

-se nota-dijo Twilight ya más tranquila

-que es lo que buscan-dijo otro candelamon

-la forma de cruzar el caño neos queremos-dijo Rainbow

-pues será difícil ya que para lograrlo uno deberá buscar el digispirit y usarlo para regresar el puente a la normalidad-dijo el candelamon.

En ese momento brillo el digivice de Spike mostrando que él era el siguiente elegido

-wow sigo yo dónde estar-dijo Spike caminando hasta que llego al borde del acantilado y por accidente cayo-aaaahhh-

-SPIKE-gritaron todos

Mientras Spike caía hacia el duro suelo vio como brillaba y del emergía el digispirit legendario, el cual lo absorbió al instante.

-me debo transformar ahora-dijo Spike-DIGISPIRIT DIGIMON AAAAHHHH-

Así enfrente del grupo aprecio una especia de digimon en forma de osos con armadura y n cañón en su espalda.

-SPIKE-gritaron todos sorprendidos

-es kumamon el guerrero legendario del hielo-dijo bokomon

-ahora estará conmigo-dijo Dusk apareciendo sobre MailBirdramon.

-claro que no-dijo Twilight lista para digievolucionar -Digispirit digimon AAAAHHHH-

Así Agunimon apareció listo para luchar junto a kumamon

-listo hermanito-dijo Agunimon

-por supuesto-dijo Kumamon

-los voy a acabar-dijo Dusk-Greymon descargar-

Así apareció Greymon enfrente de los dos guerreros legendarios

-Ahora verán de lo que es capaz mi poder Greymon MailBirdramon digicross-dijo Dusk-metal Greymon

-esto es malo-dijo Shoutmon

-entonces será de ayuda que este aquí-dijo una voz atrás del grupo y al voltear vieron a Dorulumon.

-Dorulumon amigo savia que estabas vivo-dijo Shoutmon

-si dejemos las presentaciones para después ellos nos necesitan-dijo Dorulumon

-si Cheese ahora-

-aquí voy Shoutmon Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Peekmons digicross-dijo Cheese

-SHOUTMON POR 4-Grito Shoutmon fusionado con sus otros amigos.

-ahora sí a pelear-dijo Agunimon

-destrúyelos y tráeme sus digispirit-dijo Dusk

-no te lo permitiré bombas de nieve-dijo kumamon usando su cañón disparando bolas de nieve que golpearon a metal Greymon

Metal Greymon rugió furioso pero sin verlo venir el ataque de Agunimon dio justo en su estomagado sacándole el aire, seguido del ataque de la victoria de Shoutmon por 4 el cual impacto y lo arrastro por el suelo.

-demonios-dijo Dusk desactivando la digifusion-nunca pensé que sería fuertes pero algún día obtendré sus poderes y este digimundo será mío-para acto seguido irse a bordo de MailBirdramon.

Quien era ese tipo-dijo Shoutmon interrogado

-quien sabe pero espero no volver a verlo-dijo Twilight

-bueno yo arreglo el puente denme un momento-dijo kumamon-Kachi Kachi Kochín/Ventisca Congelante-así creó un nuevo puente con su aliento de hielo-listo-

-Luego el tren pudo pasar sin problemas, y el grupo se dirigió a su siguiente lugar dónde les espera más aventuras, pero desde la oscuridad el mal los vigila y no saben que peligros les espera.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ME FALTO INSPIRACIÓN PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MÁS EMOCIONANTE CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**ADIÓS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY POR EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR QUE FUE MUY MALO PROMETO QUE ESTE SERA MEJOR ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 4 el poder del acero y viento

El grupo estaba más animado al ver que Twilight y Spike lograron conseguir sus digispirit, ahora el siguiente lugar al cual se dirigían era un lugar conocido como la aldea Florida un lugar dónde viven los Floramons un grupo de digimons amistosos.

Pinkie y Cheese en todo el viaje se la pasaban jugando con Shoutmon y sus amigos, mientras Dash solo dormía en el asiento del tren, Applejack conversaba junto con Fluttershy y Lotus, Sunset platicaban con bokomon y Twilight para saber más acerca del digimundo.

-y así es como nacen los digimons-dijo bokomon finalizando su relato

-eso es muy interesante pero porque Lucemon volvió-preguntó Twilight

-nadie lo sabe al parecer cuando lo derrotaron antes quiso renacer y al hacerlo ahora quiere vengarse, pero ahora es peligroso se alió con un grupo de digimons malvados-dijo bokomon

-y eso son-dijo Sunset

-uno de ellos el Devimon, el toro se llama Etemon, luego de él esta Biotismon, seguido del los Darkmaster son 4 Metalseadramon, Pupetmon, Machiendramon y Piedmon son terrible y muy poderoso pero sé que los vencerán ustedes poseen el poder de los 10 guerreros legendarios el cual nunca fallara-

Mientras el tren llegó a la estación y todos bajaron y vieron un árbol gigante lleno de muchas hojas, del cual provenía una fuerte brisa muy agradable.

-Hola mucho gusto son floramon-dijo el digimon apareciendo enfrente del grupo junto a los demás que era iguales a el

-Hola- dijo bokomon-tranquilas es un amigo-

-son muy lindos-dijo Shy tímidamente

Mientras en la guarida de Lucemon nuestra villana favorita estaba en una junta con todos los villanos que junto

-Esto es imposible ya han encontrado dos digispirit-dijo Lucemon molesta

-No se preocupe yo me encargare de acabarlos-dijo Laylamon

-No yo iré soy mejor que tu dijo-Devimon

-Tanto que te vencieron primero aquellos niños de hace mucho tiempo no-dijo Biotismon

-Ja ja ja ja ja que tontos y patéticos-dijo Pupetmon

-Ya basta-dijo Lucemon-son muy habladores y no actúan para nada así que hagan lo que quieran-acto seguido se retiro molesta.

-Que tal si en vez de pelear entre si hacemos algo con esos niños-dijo Devimon

-Dejen que me encargue de ellos será fácil-dijo Etemon

-Bien pero no pierdas tiempo y vete ya-dijo Laylamon

Mientras en la villa de los Floramons, nuestras amigas estaban muy alegres divirtiéndose con ellos.

-Y díganme porque están solos ustedes-dijo Shy

-Es por culpa de una banda de ladrones los Mushroomons- dijo uno de los Floramons

-Pues yo les enseñaría a respetarlas-dijo Dash muy molesta

-Yo creo que deberíamos buscarlos y convencerlos de ser más considerados-dijo Rarity

-Si no ya sacan boleto al dolor-dijo Spike

-Quien nos llamo-dijo una voz de la nada y de sorpresa aparecieron tres Mushroomons enfrente del grupo

-Ustedes molestan a estos pobres digimon-dijo Twilight seriamente

-Si claro-dijo uno de los Mushroomons

-Ellas hacen lo que queremos somos más fuertes que ellas-dijo el otro

-Y mejores-dijo el último

Así los tres se desataron de risa mientras Twilight y Spike se preparaban para actuar Fluttershy se acero al líder de la banda y le dio una cachetada que lo derribo.

-Oye que te crees-dijo el líder sobando se su mejilla

-Como se atreven a tratarlas de ese modo-dijo Fluttershy furiosa

-Y tú quien te crees-dijo otro de los bandidos

-Ya basta acabémoslas-dijo el otro-Choque de veneno-

Así los Mushroomons hicieron su técnica la cual el dio a los amigos de Twilight excepto a Cheese Pinkie Twilight Spike y Shy que lo esquivaron.

-Chicos miren-dijo Pinkie y al dispersarse la nube de humo todos los demás riendo sin control alguno

-Ja ja ja ja ja eso les pasa por meterse con nosotros-dijeron los bandidos

-Ya basta-grito Shy en ese momento del árbol en la base del mismo brillo una luz intensa y de la misma salió el digispirit, el cual voló hacia Fluttershy quien lo tomo a tiempo.

-Ahora verán-dijo Shy

Así activo su digivice-Digispirit digimon aaaahhh-grito Shy transformándose enfrente de todos en Kazemon.

-Kazemon-dijo Shy transformada

-Es kazemon ja ja el guerrero, ja ja legendario del viento ja ja ja-dijo bokomon aun entre risas por el veneno del ataque

-Wow-dijo Spike

-Que bella es-dijo Pinkie

-Que-dijeron los bandidos

-Ahora verán lo que pasa cuando molestan a inocentes y a mis amigos-dijo Kazemon-Brisa de pétalos-

Así unos tornados de pétalos volaron contra los digimon bandidos derribándolos momentáneamente.

-Hay que ayudarla-dijo Twilight

-Si-dijo Spike

-Digispirit digimon aaaahhh-dijeron los dos chicos transformándose en Agunimon y Kumamon.

-Ahora es mi turno **bombas de nieve**-dijo Kumamon atacando con su técnica espacial a los Mushroomons.

-Es mi turno-dijo Kazemon-tornado de Kazemon-

Así los bandidos recibieron un golpe por parte de kazemon cada uno

-Ahora el final **salamandra ardiente**-grito Agunimon realizando su técnica la cual los inmovilizo dejando ver sus datos

-Esto termina aquí y el viento se llevara tu maldad y te purificara digicoer captura-dijo Kazemon capturando los datos de los Mushroomons y purificándolos.

Después de la pele todo los Floramons junto a los Mushroomons se dieron la paz.

-Gracias por ayudarnos-dijo el floramon líder

-De nada es nuestro trabajo-dijo Twilight

-Si toman el siguiente tren llegaran al castillo de cristal donde vive se Seraphimon-

-Que él está vivo-dijo bokomon

-Si porque mentiría-dijo el floramon

-Démonos prisa-dijo bokomon

Así el grupo espero hasta que llegó el Trailmon y todos subieron rápido con destino al castillo de cristal.

-Y quien es Seraphimon-preguntó Twilight.

-Él es uno de los tres ángeles guardianes seguramente está vivo y el nos puede conducir a los digispirit restantes-dijo bokomon

-Eso sería genial así tendría el mío-dijo Rainbow

-Tranquila Dashie ya todos tendrán el suyo-dijo Applejack

El viaje duro una hora y llegaron al castillo de Seraphimon, avanzaron has ata al entrar y entraron sin problema alguno, pero una vez adentro un ataque de la nada los sorprendió y apareció un digimon con apariencia de un mago de color blanco con un bastón en la mano con un copo de nieve en la punta.

-Quienes son-dijo Sorcerymon

-Tranquilo no te haremos daño soy Twilight Sparkle y ellos son mis amigos-

-Han venido en busca de Seraphimon-

-Si somos los diez guerreros legendarios-dijo Dash

-Ustedes son los nuevos guerreros legendarios mis más sincera disculpa no era mi intención herirlos-dijo Sorcerymon-síganme los llevare donde el esta-

Así el grupo siguió al mayordomo de Seraphimon hasta el cuarto donde estaba encerrado dentro de un ataúd de cristal

-Y como lo sacaremos de ahí-dijo Sunset

En ese momento los digivice brillan y su luz apunta al ataúd destruyéndolo y liberando a Seraphimon.

-Su majestad Seraphimon estos jóvenes son los nuevos guerreros legendarios-dijo Sorcerymon haciendo una reverencia

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos niños elegidos-dijo Seraphimon

-Si señor si no le molesta-dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-Mmm...-

-Que tenemos algo malo-dijo Twilight

-Veo su espíritu y si tiene un gran poder dentro que crece a medida que avanzan ustedes si son dignos de salvar a este digimundo del mal de Lucemon-dijo Seraphimon

-Usted conoce a ese tipo-preguntó Dash

-De hecho les contare la historia de su origen-

Flashback

Hace muchos años hubo una gran guerra entre los digimons de tipo humano y los tipo bestia que casi acaba con todos, pero en ese caos apareció Lucemon quien logro terminar con la misma y establecer la paz.

Pero duro poco ya que el poder lo corrompió y decidió esclavizar al digimundo, pero en ese momento aparecieron diez guerreros para enfrentarlo, la batalla fue grande y al final fue encerrado en la zona oscura.

Así la paz regreso y yo junto a mis amigos Ophanimon y Cherubimon, pero al no entender a Cherubimon nos traiciono y quiso gobernante el digimundo.

Pero 5 niños que fueron elegidos lograron vencerlo y al mismo tiempo derrotar a Lucemon.

Fin del Flashback

-Ahora la historia se repite una vez más-dijo Seraphimon

-Es con nosotros no-dijo Twilight

-Si ciertamente-

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión, todos salieron al balcón del castillo el cual estaba rodeado por un ejército de monochromons, Tyrannomons y Black Tyrannomons.

-Ahora si verán niños elegidos al gran Etemon-dijo Etemon apareciendo enfrente de su ejército con una guitarra y comenzó a tocar tan desafinado que a Twilight y los demás les dolió los oídos.

-Que molesta esa música-dijo Shoutmon

-Acabemos con ella-dijo Cheese

-Si vamos-dijo Twilight

Así Twilight Spike Fluttershy se transformaron en sus respectivos guerreros, y fueron a luchar junto a ShoutmonX4 para derrotar a Etemon

-Los ayudare-dijo Seraphimon

-No puede señor está muy débil por estar en su encierro-dijo Sorcerymon

Mientras en al campo de batalla los tres guerreros legendarios junto a Shoutmon estaban derrotando fácilmente al dino ejército de Etemon.

-**Dardos de fuego**-dijo Agunimon lanzando su ataque y acabando con otro tyrannomon.

**-Tornado de Kazemon**-dijo Kazemon acabando con tres monochromons

**-Gran golpe de la victoria-**grito Shoutmon acabando con casi todos los enemigos

-**Bombas de nieve**-dijo kumamon derrotando a un monochromon, pero sin verlo venir Etemon lo ataco con su técnica espíritus de la oscuridad.

-Spike-grito Rarity bajando al campo de batalla

-Tú serás el primero en caer los guerreros legendarios no son nada más que leyenda que no existe-dijo Etemon

-ALÉJATE de él-dijo Rarity arrojando unas piedras a Etemon

-Tú no te metas-dijo Etemon lanzando su ataque a la modista quien lo esquivo y corrió hasta quedar enfrente de Kumamon

-Si quiere matarlo deberás pasar sobre mí-dijo Rarity seriamente

-Si quieres morir te daré el gusto-dijo Etemon lazando su ataque

-RARITY-gritaron todos mientras la mencionada esperaba su fin, pero en ese momento de la punta del castillo salió una luz, la cual bloqueo el ataque de Etemon y de la misma salió el digispirit el cual se coloco enfrente de Rarity quien al verlo tomo su digivice y lo absorbió.

-Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz-dijo Rarity

-Digispirit digimon aaahhh-grito la modista transformándose en Mercurymon.

-Es Mercurymon el guerrero legendario del acero-dijo bokomon al revisar su libro.

-Solo porque seas un guerrero legendario no cambia nada-dijo Etemon lanzando su ataque.

-**Espejo Generoso-**dijo Mercurymon absorbiendo el ataque de Etemon con un espejo que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y reflejándolo con su otro escudo espejo.

Etemon recibió el golpe que lo hirió, pero no al punto de morir pero al levantarse estaba rodeado por el grupo de digimons enemigos, los cuales ya habían derrotado a su ejército de dino digimons.

-ataquemos juntos chicas-dijo Agunimon

-si-dijeron todos

-esperen-dijo Etemon

-**Golpe salamandra-**dijo Agunimon lanzando su ataque más poderoso de fuego

**-Kachi Kachi Kochín-**dijo kumamon lanzado su aliento de hielo

**-brisa de pétalos-**dijoKazemon lanzando sus tornados de color rosa

**-gran boomerang de la victoria-**dijoShoutmon lanzando un boomerang contra Etemon.

**-espejo generoso-**dijo Mercurymon lanzando un rayo de su espejo escudo.

Los taque dieron justo dónde estaba Etemon, quien recibiendo todo el daño y descomponiéndose en su digicoer.

-este espejo refleja tu alma, la cual purificare digicoer captura-dijo Mercurymon absorbiendo los datos de Etemon con su digivice.

Luego de la pelea todos regresaron al castillo de Seraphimon, dónde el ángel digimon les agradeció por su ayuda.

-gracias pro proteger mi hogar realmente son los guerreros legendarios-dijo Seraphimon

-si gracias-dijo Twilight

-tengan esto-dijo Seraphimon entregándoles un pergamino el cual indicaba la ubicación de cada digispirit humano y bestia.

-que significan estas otras marcas-preguntó Dash

-es la ubicación de su otro digispirit el tipo bestia-dijo Seraphimon

-QUE-dijeron todos

CONTINUARA

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO ESTE SI ES MÁS LARGO Y MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR, PARA SUBIR MAS LOS COMENTARIOS DE MI FALLIDO CAP. ANTERIOR **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE YA VAN 4 Y FALTA 6 QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE SOLO YO LO SE XXXDDD**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO E AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC ESTE SERA UN POCO MÁS EMOCIONANTE ESPERO**

**ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 5 el resplandor del trueno y la luz

Las chicas estaban atónitas debido a que ahora debían buscar no sólo los digispirits restantes, sino tambien los tipo bestia.

-A una cosa antes de irse-dijo Seraphimon lanzando un rayo de luz el cual ilumino todos los digivice de los chicos excepto el de Cheese y Lotus.

-Que fue eso-preguntó Twilight

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrá- dijo Seraphimon.

Luego de recibir ayuda de Seraphimon el grupo partió, al siguiente lugar el cual era un bosque que según el mapa era la ubicación de un digispirit y luego a una fabrica donde estaba el otro digispirit.

-Según el mapa es en esa dirección-dijo Twilight apuntando al bosque

-Entonces que esperamos vamos- dijo Rainbow

Así el grupo entro al bosque un tanto tranquilo, pero muy extraño emnel sentido de ser muy silencioso.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo-dijo Applejack

-Demasiado si me preguntan a mí-dijo Rarity

Mientras en la guarida de Lucemon el grupo de digi villanos estaban sorprendidos por el regreso de Seraphimon y la muerte de Etemon.

-Que tonto y pensar que confíe en el-dijo Lucemon

-Tranquilo señor Lucemon yo me haré cargo de detenerlos-dijo Puppetmon

-yo Machinedramon me asegurarse de que gane mi seño Lucemon-dijo Machinedramon

-Vayan y encarguense de ellos no los dejen llegar aquí-

Mientras en el bosque el grupo siguió avanzando hasta que encontraron lo que parecía ser una aldea.

-Donde estamos preguntó-Shy

-En la aldea del bosque-dijo Lilamon apareciendo enfrente de ellos

-Quienes son-dijo Stigmon apareciendo y sacando su aguijón.

-Tranquilo Stigmon ellos son los elegidos por los guerreros legendarios-dijo bokomon

-Los diez guerreros legendarios-dijo Stigmon-lamento lo ocurrido no era mi intención atacarlos-

-Si se nota-dijo Dash un tanto asustada

-Lamento la intromisión pero desde hace un tiempo hemos recibido ataques de Puppetmon y uso ejercito de juguetes-dijo Lilamon

-Quien es ese Puppetmon-preguntó Flash

-Un digimon muy poderoso unido a la alianza de Lucemon-

-Mmm... me preguntón sin ese tal Etemon también era de esa alianza-dijo Rarity

-Se enfrentaron a Etemon el es parte de la alianza-dijo Stigmon

-Si igual que yo-dijo Puppetmon apareciendo seguido por warmonzaemons y toyagunimons de color negro.

-Ríndanse no podrán vencerme-dijo Puppetmon

-Eso lo veremos listos chicos-dijo Twilight

-Si-

-Digispirit digimons aaahhh-dijeron los cuatro chicos transformándose en agunimon, kazemon, kumamon y Mercurymon.

-Ahora vas tú Shoutmon-dijo Cheese-listo-

-Si-

-Shoutmon Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon Peekmon digicross-

-DIGICROSS Shoutmon X4-

Así se desencadenó una pelea en la cual los chicos iban ganando, pero los warumonzaemons hicieron su ataque Rompe corazones que le dio a Applejack, Rainbow Lotus provocando que comenzaran a sentir mucha tristes a.

-Que clase de ataque es ese-dijo Agunimon

-Suerte averiguándolo ese ataque hace que sientan mucha tristeza-dijo Puppetmon

Otro warumonzaemon lanzo otro ataque el cual le dio a Flash y luego arrojó otro a Pinkie pero sorpresa ella seguía sonriendo.

-Que-dijo el warumonzaemon al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto.

-No puedes herirme porque yo soy muuuuuy feliz-dijo Pinkie.

-Esto ya me aburrió los acabaré yo mismo-dijo Puppetmon-Mazo de Marioneta-

Así un ataque de disparos casi le da a Twilight y sus amigos quienes lo esquivaron a penas.

-Es mi turno toma esto Dardos de fuego-grito Agunimon lanzando su ataque el cual esquivo puppetmon.

-Ahora veras mazo de marioneta-dijo Puppetmon lanzando su ataque de hirió a agunimon volviendo a ser Twilight noqueada.

Flash estaba cerca y al ver que puppetmon lastimo a su novia se molesto ya sintió un gran deseo de ayudar, en ese momento un pequeño temple cerca de la aldea en su interior brillo una estatua de un digimon dios y de la misma salio el digispirit el cual voló hasta quedar enfrente de flash quien lo absorbió a tiempo con su digivice

-Ahora si pagaras por lo que hiciste-dijo Flash

-Digispirit digimon aaahhh-luego de pasar por la secuencia se transformó en Lobomon

-Es Lobomon el guerrero de la luz-dijo bokomon

-Solo porque eres un guerrero legendario no eres mejor que yo-dijo Puppetmon

Lobomon solo se quedo en silencio

-No hablas mejor así te mandare al infierno mazo de mario...- pero antes de atacar Lobomon uso su espada láser y corto el martillo de puppetmon.

-Que no puede ser-dijo Puppetmon.

-Es tu fin Luz Cegadora-dijo Lobomon realizando su técnica que dio justo en la cara de Puppetmon descomponiéndolo en digicoer.

-Esto termino tu alma se purificara por la luz a sagrada digicoer captura-dijo Lobomon capturando los datos de puppetmon los cuales purificaron a los toyagunimons y warumonzaemons devolviendoslos a la normalidad.

Luego de ellos Lobomon ya transformado en flash fue a ayudar a Twilight.

-Twilight estas bien-preguntó flash

-Si estoy bien-dijo Twilight

-Estaba preocupado creí que morirías-dijo flash llorando y abrazándola

-Descuida tu me salvaste te lo agradezco-dijo Twilight correspondiéndole el abrazo

Luego de la pelea todos se reunieron

-Muchas gracias niños se los agradecemos-dijo Stigmon

-No hay problema para eso estamos-dijo Flash

-Gracias por liberarnos del control de Puppetmon-dijo uno de los Monzaemons en agradecimiento DISFRUTEN de esto-ataque de corazones-

Así todos los chicos fueron metido dentro de unos corazones de color rojo que los hizo reír de forma alegre y feliz.

Luego del alegre momento todos partieron al siguiente punto el cual era una ciudad llamada ciudad maquina la cual quedaba muy cerca del bosque.

Una vez llegaron vieron la variedad de digimons tipo maquina que habían ahí era todo muy futurista.

-Y aquí es donde está el otro digispirit-dijo Sunset incrédula

-Según el mapa si-dijo Twilight

-Podría estar en cualquier parte-dijo Trixie

-Pues busquemos-dijo Rarity

-Me pare un buen plan dividámonos en parejas-dijo Twilight

Y para no perder la comunicación dijo balistamon sacando de su interior barias pulseras esto nos permitirá comunicarnos

Así cada pareja quedo de la siguiente forma Twilight con flash, Applejack y Rainbow, pinkie y cheese, fluttershy y Lotus, Sunset y trixie, y Rarity junto a Spike.

Cada grupo buscaba rastro alguno del digispirit en la ciudad pero no había nada inusual.

Con Applejack y Rainbow era lo mismo que con los demás excepto que dash estaba desesperada por conseguir su digispirit.

-Donde esta-dijo Rainbow ya harta a estas alturas.

-Tranquila Dashie esto no es fácil-dijo Applejack

-Esto es aburrido ya a estas alturas esos espíritus serían ver que soy genial-

-Sin tanto que aún no te dan lo que quieres-

-No te burles que tú tampoco tienes uno-

-Si pero no te desesperes se que el que me elija tendrá sus razones para hacerlo-

-Si si claro-

-Sabes que busca por ahí y tu por allá-

-De acuerdo-

Así las dos chicas fueron por caminos separados, hasta que dash al llegar a cierta parte de la ciudad vio un muro donde mostraban fotos de ella y sus amigas como delincuentes.

-Que es esto-

-Miren es una de ellas-dijo un Datamon

-Deténgase ahí-dijo un guardromon-granadas de distracción-

El ataque casi le da dash de no ser porque un digimon la sacó del lugar a a tiempo y la llevo a un escondite bajo tierra.

-Oye quien eres-preguntó Dash

-Soy kokuwamon-dijo el digimon sígueme te llevare con tus amigas.

Así Rainbow siguió al digimon a una especie de base subterránea donde estaban Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Flash, Cheese junto a Shoutmon, pinkie, y Fluttershy.

-Que paso-preguntó Dash

-Unos digimons nos atacaron por suerte los kokuwamons nos salvaron-dijo bokomon.

-Capturaron a los demás solo nosotros escapamos-dijo Pinkie

Si de suerte dijo cheese

-El problema es que el rey de esta ciudad las busca ustedes-dijo el kokuwamon

-Quien es-preguntó Spike

-El gran Machinedramon es el rey y esclavizó a mi pueblo y tiene el control completo de la ciudad-dijo el kokuwamon

-Debemos ayudarlos Twilight-dijo Dash

-Si pero como solo somos muy pocos-dijo Applejack

-Si pero nosotros tenemos los digispirits-dijo Spike

-Si pero no creo que sea suficiente para lograrlo querido-dijo Rarity.

-Si tan sólo Knightmon y los Pawncheesmon estuvieran aquí junto a beelzemon más fuerte-dijo Shoutmon.

-Entonces es de suerte que este aquí-dijo beelzemon apareciendo detrás de los chicos

-Beelzemon amigo-dijo Shoutmon

-Me agrada verte Shoutmon-

-Lo conoces-dijo Twilight

-Si soy un amigo y para que lo sepan Knightmon junto a su ejército y Beastmon están encarcelados ya que esta ciudad era de ellos antes-dijo beelzemon

-Entonces vamos a rescatarlos-dijo Shoutmon

-Muy bien ya tengo un plan-dijo Twilight.

Así ya era de noche y en una cárcel dentro de la fortaleza de Machinedramon estaban el resto de los chicos junto a knightmon y sus soldados junto a Beastmon.

-Y esa es mi historia de valentía-dijo Knightmon

-Vaya interesante-dijo Trixie con sarcasmo

-No te burles trixie este chico me agrada-dijo Lotus

-A mi también además el resto ya pensaran en como rescatarnos-dijo Sunset segura de sus palabras.

En ese momento el muro afuera de su celda explotó y del mismo provenían dos amigos suyos agunimon y Lobomon.

-Chicos-dijo Sunset

-Atrás-dijo Agunimon rompiendo los barrotes de la celda con sus golpes y libernadona todos.

-Muy bien chicos vamos debemos detener a Machinedramon-dijo Agunimon

-Andando detengamos a ese bellaco-dijo Knightmon

El grupo salió de la celda y una vez afuera en lo que parecía ser el interior de la fortaleza de Machinedramon, las luces se encendieron y revelaron un ejército conformado por Tankmons, Mekanrimons, Guardromons y dos digimons que eran Megadramon y Gigadramon.

-esto es malo-dijo Agunimon

-si lo es-dijo Lobomon con sus espadas laser listas

-ríndanse no saldrán de esta-dijo un Hagurumon

En ese momento otra explosión llamo su atención y del humo salió los otros guerreros legendarios seguido por los toyagunimons, kokuwamons y Monzaemons.

-que es esto-dijo Hagurumon

-se llama emboscada-dijo Dash-ataquen-

-listos chicos-dijo Cheese

-si dijeron todos

-Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Beelzemon, Knightmon, Pawncheesmon, Starmon, Peekmons DIGICROSS

-DIGICROSS SHOUTMON X4 K-

-Dardos de fuego-dijo Agunimon destruyendo varios Tankmons

-remolinos de pétalos-dijo Kazemon destruyendo un grupo de Mekanrimons

-bombas de nieve-dijo Kumamon acabando con varios Guardromons

Lobomon junto a Mercurymon luchaban contra Megadramon, mientras Shoutmon digifusionado contra Gigadramon.

-YA BASTA-grito una voz robótica y cuando todos vieron era Machinedramon.

-es el-dijo uno de los kokuwamons

-ASÍ QUE TU PROVOCASTE ESTO-dijo Dash furiosa

-así que ustedes son los niños elegidos ja que risa-dijo Machinedramon-ustedes son basura a punto de ser eliminada-

-no te burles de nadie ni de mis amigos y lo que hiciste con este lugar es imperdonable-dijo Dash, en ese momento una estatua de Knightmon que estaba en el campo de batalla brillo y de la misma salió el Digispirit el cual ingreso directamente al digivice de Rainbow.

-es la hora de mostrar el poder de mi lealtad a mis amigos-dijo Dash

-DIGISPIRIT DIGIMONS AAAHHH-dijo Dash transformándose enfrente de todos en-Beetlemon-

-Es Beetlemon el guerrero legendario del trueno-dijo bokomon

-eso no cambia nada los acabare a todos-dijo Machinedramon-Cañones Mugen- Así nuestro enemigo disparo sus cañones los cuales destruyeron parte de la fortaleza, pero pro suerte todos los digimons enemigos fueron destruidos excepto Twilight y los, demas ya que escaparon a tiempo de la explosión-QUE COMO ES POSIBLE-

-cuando estamos juntos nada nos detiene te derrotaremos-dijo Agunimon-listos chicos-

Todos asintieron

-toma esto Salamandra ardiente-dijo Agunimon

-Kachi Kachi Kochín-dijo kumamon

-Brisa de pétalos-dijo kazemon

-cañón de llamarada de caos-dijo Shoutmon

-espejo generoso-dijo Mercurymon

-luz cegadora-dijo Lobomon

Todos los ataques dieron en su blanco dejando a Machinedramon fuera de combate, pero aun no derrotado.

-es ahora mi golpe final toma **Martillo de Thor-**dijo Beetlemon realizando su ataque el cual dio en la cabeza de Machinedramon hiriéndolo, pero aun era muy fuerte-no funciono-

-yo me encargo gran boomerang de la victoria-dijo Shoutmon lanzando un boomerang hacia Machinedramon hiriéndolo gravemente-ahora Beetlemon acabalo-

-NO DEJARE QUE ME DESTRUYAN-DIJO MACHINEDRAMON FURIOSO

-o claro que lo haremos si este golpe será definitivo **bombardeo de trueno**-dijo Beetlemon dándole a Machinedramon justo en el pecho dónde estaba su núcleo de energía, destruyéndolo descomponiéndolo en digicoer

-esto se acabo con el poder del trueno te purificare digicoer captura-dijo Beetlemon capturando los datos de Machinedramon lo cual provocó que la fortaleza cayera y volviera a ser un castillo y la ciudad dejo de ser tan grande y se volvió más pequeña pero aun así era de metal.

Luego de la pelea todos estaban en deuda porque gracias a los niños la ciudad se salvo y Knightmon en compañía de su ejército y Beastmon decidieron acompañara a lso chicos, en ese momento se acerco un andromon.

-ustedes deben de ser los niños que decía Seraphimon no-dijo andromon

-y tu quien eres-pregunto Twilight

-yo soy andromon yo era el que dirija antes la ciudad pero gracias a que derrotaron a Machinedramon el gran conquistador ahora puedo vigilar a mi gente les agradezco mucho niños-

-de anda ya sabe es nuestra albor-dijo Dash

Así Twilight y lso demas tomaron un Trailmon rumbo a las montañas dónde se localizaban los siguientes digispirits

Mientras en la guarida de Lucemon nuestro villano favorita (MENTIRA XD) estaba más furioso que nunca

-no debí poner mi fe en eso dos incompetentes-dijo Lucemon furiosa

-no se preocupe ahora esos niños son míos dijo Piedmon

-yo también ayudare y nos los dejare llegar a su objetivo-dijo Devimon

-acábenlos no los quiero ver ya nunca más-dijo Lucemon

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO YA ACTUALICE MIS TRES HISTORIAS FAVORITAS Y AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE DIGISPIRIT QUIERE QUE APAREZCA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**QUE TRAMARA PIEDMON Y DEVIMON**

**PODRÁ LOTUS TENER UN COMPAÑERO DIGIMON EN ALGÚN MOMENTO**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO E AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC ESTE SERA TAN EMOCIONANTE COMO EL ANTERIOR**

**EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 6 el doble poder de oscuridad

El grupo avanzo hacia la siguiente locación la cual era una montaña, dónde según el mapa se localizaban no solo dos sino 4 digispirits los cuales eran dos humanos y dos tipo bestia.

-esto si que es genial no digo ya solo restan 4 guerreros-dijo Rainbow

-cierto y aun faltan conseguir los tipo bestia-dijo Applejack

-aun así no debemos confiarnos nuestros enemigos son muy poderosos-dijo Twilight

-eso es cierto aunque me pregunto quién será el siguiente enemigo-dijo Flash

-esto solo se complicara-dijo Rarity-el único problema es que no traje mi maquilla conmigo-

Todos miraron a Rarity con cara de WTF

-que es muy importante para mí-

Así el viaje que era a campo traviesa hasta que por fin llegaron a lo que era la montaña la cual se llama Muguen, donde en la punta están dos digispirit y en el fondo los otros dos.

-entonces a dónde vamos primero-dijo Fluttershy asustada

-opino que arriba luego la bajada será sencilla-dijo Twilight

-ok andando-dijo Dash

Así el grupo subió la montaña con la esperanza de llegar a la punta y conseguir los dos digispirits.

-ya están en mi territorio por suerte no dejare que llegue tan fácilmente a los digispirits-dijo Devimon

El grupo avanzaba tranquilamente su objetivo era llegar a la punta de la montaña y nada lo impediría.

-esto si es un largo camino-dijo Dash

-si lo es-dijo AJ

-recuerden no dejarlos avanzar-dijo Devimon a sus sirvientes los cuales eran Ogremon y Meramon.

Regresando con el grupo los chicos avanzaban sin preocupación hasta que se topan con un digimon el cual era Leomon, todos retrocedieron al verlo pero Leomon en lugar de atacarlos solo los observo pro un momento

-ustedes son lso niños elegidos no-dijo Leomon

-si y tu quien eres-dijo Dash amenazantemente

-tranquila no les hare nada mi nombre es Leomon-

-eres un león-dijo Fluttershy

-si según mi bitácora Leomon es un guerrero que lucha por la justicia-dijo bokomon

-que bien porque tengo ganas de acabarlo-dijo Ogremon

-es Ogremon mi enemigo-dijo Leomon

-y no es el único-dijo Meramon

-ok esto es malo-dijo Dash

-listos-dijo Twilight

-Si-

-Digispirits digimons aaahhh-Así todos los que ya tenían digispirits se transformaron

-ok esto solo muestra que no eran tan débiles-dijo una voz que se hizo presenté era Devimon

-es Devimon el digimon más peligroso-dijo Bokomon

-pues a mí no me asusta-dijo Beetlemon

-eso crees muy pronto veras lo que puedo hacer-dijo Devimon

-basta de tan habladuría es hora de luchar **Golpe del mal**-dijo Ogremon lanzado su ataque contra Leomon quien lo esquivo pero Devimon aprecio pro atrás del.

-**Toque de la maldad**-dijo Devimon usado su garra la cual tomo a Leomon del hombro y lo electrocuto hasta que tomo control de él.

-esto se puso mal-dijo Agunimon

-que hacemos-dijo Kazemon

-Luchar hasta no poder más **Trueno milenario-**dijo Beetlemon atacando a Devimon pero, este esquivo el ataque y luego lo mando a volar con su garra lejos.

-Beetlemon-dijeron todos

-ya verás-dijo Sunset corriendo para golpear a Devimon pero este ultimo al percatarse solo la golpe tirándola al borde de la montaña y al fondo.

-SUNSET-gritaron todos al ver como su amiga caía su fin

-este es mi final-dijo Sunset A si misma-no no lo es debo ayudara a mis amigos aunque yo era alguien que molestaba a todos, y luego de que conocí a Twilight ella me enseño lo importante de la amistad, este es mi momento de ser su amiga-

Mientras caía una luz brillo y amortiguo su caída al llegar al fondo vio lo que era no uno sino dos digispirits.

-estas lista entonces-dijo una voz

-quien eres-dijo Sunset

-soy Lowemon y he visto en tu interior un gran corazón dispuesto a luchar por la justicia-

-si quiero ayudarlos-

-entonces úsame y derrota a Devimon usando el poder correcto de la oscuridad-

Así Sunset uso su digivice y absorbió los dos Digispirits.

-resistan amigos voy a derrotar a Devimon-dijo Sunset-Digispirit digimon AAAHHH-

Así desde el fondo del abismó brillo una luz que llamo la atención de todos, y del mismo como un rayo oscuro apareció un guerrero con armadura negra y dorada con un casco con forma de león en su cabeza pecho y diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-quien eres-dijo Devimon

-es Lowemon el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad-dijo bokomon

-lamento la demora chicos-dijo Lowemon

-Sunset eres tú-dijo Agunimon

-si ustedes vayan por los otro Devimon es mío-

-muy bien derrótalo-

-eso es lo que hare-

-aunque tengas es digispirit no cambia nada te mandare al infierno **toque de –**pero no pudo terminar su ataque ya que recibió un golpe en el estomagó pro parte de Lowemon.

Mientras el resto estaban con sus peleas, Agunimon contra Ogremon, Lobomon contra Leomon y kumamon y Mercurymon contra Meramon, Kazemon cuidaba de Beetlemon debido a que estaba aturdido por el golpe sorpresa de Devimon.

-te hare trisas **golpe de la maldad**-dijo Ogremon realizando su técnica la cual esquivo Agunimon

-Claro que no toma **Golpe salamandra**-dijo Agunimon lanzando su técnica que dio un golpe crítico a Ogremon

-es su turno de morir-dijo Meramon-bola de fuego-

-a no no funcionara **escudo reflector**-dijo Mercurymon regresando el ataque de Meramon.

-ahora sigo yo **bombas de nieve**-dijo kumamon dándole a Meramon con su ataque el cual lo debilito

-ahora te hare trisa **golpe del rey bestia**-dijo Leomon atacando a Lobomon quien lo esquivo sin problema.

-ahora sigo yo **Ganador doble-**dijo Lobomon cruzando sus espadas lanzado su ataque que dio justo en la cara de Leomon y lo hizo enojarse.

-nunca los vencerán ya que yo los puse en contra de tus amigos-dijo Devimon

-entonces te venceré a ti **METEORO DE LA OSCURIDAD-**DIJO LOWEMON lanzando su ataque contra Devimon quien no pudo actuar a tiempo, y recibió bastante daño pero aun resistía.

-aun no te rindes entonces veras otra jugada mía Lowemon contra digimon a Kaiserleomon-dijo Lowemon cambiando a su tipo bestia.

-**Trueno oscuro**-dijo Kaiserleomon creando una neblina alrededor de él y corriendo para envestir a Devimon.

-no te servirá toma esto **toque de la oscuridad**-dijo Devimon lanzando su ataque final contra su enemigo.

-claro que no **FANTASMA DEL APOCALIPSIS-**DIJO el guerrero legendario siendo cubierto por un gran león de color morado que rugió con fuerza y se arrojo contra Devimon, atravesando y descomponiéndolo en su digicoer- Kaiserleomon contra digimon a Lowemon tu oscuridad será llevaba ante el juicio por la oscuridad positiva la cual poseo digicoer captura- así el guerrero capturo los datos de Devimon y libero a Meramon y Leomon de su trance dejando a Ogremon solo.

-ahí yo me voy-dijo Ogremon saliendo del campo de batalla

-gracias por ayudarnos realmente son los niños elegidos-dijo Leomon

-no es para tanto-dijo Sunset

-tú eres muy especial chica sigue así eres muy hábil-dijo Leomon

Sunset solo se sonrojo de la vergüenza y los demas rieron en voz baja

-bueno sígname lso guiare a la aldea-dijo Leomon

Así el grupo retomo su camino a la aldea pero, sin que se dieran cuenta una chica lso observaba a lo lejos, la cual era de piel blanca, pelo café, su ropa consistía en una chamarra de color rojo con gorro negro igual que su pantalón, ojos cafés con tenis Niké blancos.

-esos chicos son interesante-dijo Sweet Flower

-podemos seguirlos-dijo Lopmon

-si se ven muy alegre-dijo cutemon

-y eso vamos a hacer-dijo sweet sonriendo de forma maléfica

Continuara

**BUENO HASTA QUE EL CAPITULO Y AVISO QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PUBLICARE CADA QUINCE DE LOS PRÓXIMOS MESES YA QUE VUELVO A LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO NO DESESPEREN NO DEJARE FANFICTION HASTA TERMINAR TODOS MIS FICS**

**AHRAO TRIVIA**

**SERA BUENA ESTA CHCIA QUE PARECIO**

**QUE DIGISPIRIT QUIEREN PARA APPLEJACK**

**PIEDMON DODNE ESTBA QUE NO AYDUO A DEVIMON**

**DEJEN RESPEUSTAS EN LSO REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y SI ES CORTO NO SE ENOJEN ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN O GANAS DE HACERLO MÁS LARGO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 7 el doble spirit aparece la tierra tiembla

El grupo avanzaba por la montaña guiados por Leomon siempre atentas a cualquier peligro.

-Cuanto falta esto empieza a ser molesto-dijo Rarity

-Ya casi llegamos les agradara el lugar estoy seguro-dijo Leomon.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Dash

El camino era tranquilo para todos excepto para Sunset ya que ella tenia ya sus doa digispirits pero dentro sentía una energía

-Que pasa Sunset-dijo Twilight

-Desde que Seraphimon nos dio un aditamento para el digivice siento algo diferente-dijo Sunset

Así el grupo avanzo con tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a una ciudad formada por lo que parece ser un montón de bloques para bebés muy acolchonados y coloridos, Pinkie y Cheese al lugar saltando como locos.

-esta es la ciudad del inicio-dijo Leomon

-la ciudad del inicio-dijeron todos

-si aquí nacemos todos los digimons-

-que lindo lugar-dijo Fluttershy admirando el paisaje.

-si pero dónde están los digimons que viven aquí-dijo Sunset

-este lugar casi nunca es atacado, pero si hay digimons por haya-dijo Leomon señalando un lugar en especifico.

El grupo avanzo y vio lo que era un prado lleno de digihuevos, lo cual los sorprendió mucho.

-que son estas cosas-dijo Trixie

-son huevos genia-dijo Dash

-si ya lo vimos pero parecen de pascua-dijo AJ

-que tal si lo son-dijo Pinkie haciendo malabares con tres de ellos igual que Cheese

-no hagan eso-dijo bokomon-pueden lastimar a los digimons que están dentro-

-entonces ustedes nacen de huevos-dijo Twilight asombrada

-si-

-esto es algo raro si me lo permiten decir-dijo Rarity

-ya somos dos que piensan lo mismo-dijo Spike

-oigan miren esto-dijo Lotus cargando uno-tiene una tarjeta que dice "por favor acaríciame"-

-uuuu yo quiero hacerlo yo yo yo-dijo Pinkie

-Fluttershy hazlo tu-dijo Lotus dándole el huevo a Shy

-ok-

Así Shy acaricio el digihuevo un rato hasta que de este salió un poyomon, todos se quedaron asombrados, pero Flash se desmayo de la impresión (que gallina no XD)

-vaya que miedoso-dijo RD

-es de corazón débil no-dijo Sunset riendo

-que lindo es-dijo Shy acariciando al digimon

-hola que tal dijo-un digimon con forma cigüeña que apareció enfrente de los niños elegidos acompañado de otro que parecía sapo rojo

-y quienes son ustedes-preguntó Twilight

-yo soy Swanmon y el es Elecmon somos os guardianes de la ciudad del comienzo-dijo el digimon presentados junto a su compañero

-hola soy Twilight y ellos son mis amigos-dijo Twilight

-y que hacen aquí, Leomon tu los trajiste-dijo Elecmon

-si descuida ellos son los niños elegidos por los 10 guerreros legendarios-

-wow son ustedes eso es bueno-dijo Elecmon acercándose dónde Shy y viendo al pequeño recién nacido-gracias por hacerlo nacer y cuidar de el-

-no es nada-dijo Shy sonriendo

-que lindo lástima que deben morir todos ustedes-dijo una voz que se hizo presenté todos vieron y se sorprendieron pues era Piedmon

-es Piedmon el líder de los DARK MASTERS-dijo bokomon

-así que ustedes derrotaron a Machiendramon, Puppetmon, Devimon y a Etemon-dijo Piedmon

-si y te derrotaremos-dijo Twilight

-si claro ni siquiera son un reto para mí-

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dash

-listas-

-si-

-DIGISPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH-dijeron todos los que tienen digispirit-Agunimon, kazemon, kumamon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, Mercurymon, Lowemon-

-a que interesante veamos que tan fuertes son-dijo Piedmon sacando dos espadas y preparándose para luchar.

A lo lejos Sweet Flower miraba la pelea detenidamente.

-los ayudamos-dijo Neemon

-ellos no pueden ganarle tan fácilmente-dijo Sweet-guardromon materializar-dijo la chica con su cargador de fusión rosa del cual salió un guardromon.

-que quiere que haga-preguntó el digimon

-prepárate pronto lucharemos-

Mientras en la pelea contra Piedmon el grupo estaba siendo derrotado, Agunimon junto a kumamon habían sido derrotados fácilmente, Mercurymon estaba herido ya que sus escudos fueron rotos, Beetlemon y kazemon también uno sorbe una pila de escombros de la ciudad y una sobre la copa de un árbol solo quedaban Lobomon y Lowemon.

-vaya son tan fáciles que ya los derrote-dijo Piedmon

-aun no nos has vencido-dijo Lobomon

-si aun te venceremos-dijo Lowemon

-ya lo veremos **espadas del triunfo**-dijo piedmom realizando su ataque el cual hirió a los dos guerreros regresándolos a ser flash y sunset.

-y se supone que ustedes vencieron a los demás son muy débiles-

-Aun no se rindan-grito Trixie-aléjate de ellos-

-tienes ganas de morir bueno tu serás la primera-dijo Piedmon arrojando un cuchillo el cual lastimo el hombro de trixie.

-Trixie-dijeron Pinkie y Applejack ayudándola.

-Ya me canse Shoutmon listo-dijo Cheese

-Si que si-

-Shoutmon Ballistamon Dorulumon Starmon Peekmon Beelzemon digicross-

-Digicross Shoutmon por 4B-

Mientras Shoutmon luchaba contra Piedmon, applejack ayudaba a trixie a levantarse

-Trixie porque nos protegiste te pudo matar-dijo AJ

-Porque ustedes son mis amigas-dijo Trixie

-Eso es cierto aunque fuiste mala antes te volviste parte del grupo y nos ayudaste mucha veces-dijo Pinkie

-Si por eso no dejare que ese payaso me derrote-grito Trixie.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar y de ahí salieron dos digispirits que se quedaron enfrente de trixie.

-Es mi turno les enseñare quien soy-

-Digispirit digimon aaaahhh-dijo la peli plateado transformándose en Grumblemon.

-Es Grumblemon el guerrero legendario de la tierra-dijo bokomon

-A con que lo conseguiste y crees vencerme ahora-

-Claro que no para eso necesitó a mis amigos pero antes toma esto **martillo serpiente**-dijo Grumblemon golpeado el suelo y provocando un temblor que distrajo a Piedmon y no vio venir el ataque de Shoutmon.

-vamos chicos levántense ayúdenme-dijo Grumblemon

-chicos el descanso término-dijo Agunimon

Así todos se levantaron incluidos Sunset y Flash quienes se transformaron una vez más.

-creen que me vencerán esta vez-dijo Piedmon

-claro que si lo haremos-dijo Agunimon

En ese momento Lowemon y Grumblemon volvieron a ser Sunset y Trixie debido a que sus digivice brillaban.

-que es esto-dijo Trixie

-es el aditamento de Seraphimon usémoslo-

-si-

-DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH- dijeron las dos chicas usando el doble poder transformándose en-Rhihimon y Antiguo Volcamon

-Rhihimon y Antiguo Volcamon esas son las digifusiones de Trixie Y Sunset-dijo Bokomon

-wow-dijeron los demas, mientras Piedmon eta asustado pero se mantenía con determinación de derrotarlos.

-solo porque son nuevos eso no importa los voy a matar-dijo Piedmon

-a no no lo harás GOLPE SALAMANDRA-dijo Agunimon golpeando a Piedmon en la cara

-Tomen esto espadas del triunfo-

-No te servirá Kachi Kachi Kochín-dijo Kumamon congelando las espadas de Piedmon

-es mi turno brisa de pétalos-dijo kazemon atacando a Piedmon

-ahora yo Luz cegadora-dijo Lobomon

-Trueno milenario-dijo Beetlemon

-espejo generoso-dijo Mercurymon

Los ataques hirieron a Piedmon pero él se mantenía en pie sin rendirse

-esto se acaba .dijo Rhihimon

-si es nuestro turno-dijo Antiguo Volcamon

-toma esto **CRUZ ROJA-**dijo Rhihimon lanzado rayos rojos de la cabeza de león que tenia encima de su cabeza, hiriendo a Piedmon.

-ahora es mi turno **BOMBARDEO ATÓMICO-**dijo Volcamon cubriéndose de lava y lanzándose velozmente contra Piedmon derribándolo,

-ahora si veras tu fin **FUEGO BIG BANG-**esta técnica libero un gran chorro de magma hacia Piedmon quien recibió de lleno el ataque quedando derrotado y descomponiéndose en su digicoer.

-esto se acabo tu alma será enviada a lo profundo para ser purificada digicoer captura-dijo Volcamon absorbiendo los datos de Piedmon.

Luego de la batalla Elecmon junto a Swanmon y Leomon agradecieron la ayuda a lso chicos.

-gracias por proteger la aldea-dijo Elecmon

-no es nada es nuestro trabajo-dijo Twilight

-que bien ya tengo mi digispirit-dijo Trixie

-y nunca cambia-dijo AJ

-y jamás lo hará-dijeron todos al uniso provocando que la peli plateado se enojara, pero luego todos rieron ante el comentario incluida ella.

-ahora atacamos-dijo guardromon a su jefa

-no están débiles los seguiremos al final aun les faltan dos cuando ya estén totalmente todos preparados-dijo Sweet

-bien ahora para dónde vamos-preguntó Sunset

-ahora las islas cerca de esta área por haya-dijo bokomon señalando una dirección-el mapa indicaba que están los otros dos digispirit humano y bestia que restan luego iremos por los faltantes-

-eso significa que yo y Pinkie quedamos-dijo AJ

-si me preguntó cual me tocara-dijo Pinkie muy alegre

-pues sería el guerrero legendario Arbormon o Ranamon-dijo Bokomon

-vamos chicos-dijo Twilight

-si-

Continuara

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO SI ME QUEDO MUY BUENO REALMENTE Y AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUEDAN DOS QUIEN SE QUEDARA CON QUIEN SOLO YO LO SE PERO CUAL QUIEREN USTEDES QUE SEA EL DE PINKIE Y EL DE APPLEJACK**

**LUCEMON SE DARA CUENTA DE QUE NO SIRVEN SUS GUERREROS**

**METALSEADRAMON LOS DETENDRÁ O NO**

**Y QUIEN QUIERE VER OTRO DOBLE SPIRIT EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

**DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL FIC Y ESTE APARECERÁN LOS ÚLTIMOS DIGISPIRITS Y UNOS DOS MÁS QUE QUISE INCLUIR PARA HACER MÁS DEL DOBLE SPIRIT**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEDICO A MI PADRE QUIEN AHORITA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, Y ESPERO SE MEJORE PRONTO LE PIDO MUCHO A DIOS PARA QUE TODO SALGA BIEN.**

**EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 8 diversiones en el mar y bosque

El grupo avanzaban con su siguiente destino al barja la montaña pro suerte tuvieron la idea de usar sus digispirits para hacerlo más rápido y así llegar más rápido cerca de la orilla del mar.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo Twilight desactivando su digievolucion

-y como llegaremos-preguntó Rarity

-pues en una balsa la construiremos e iremos a las islas pro los demás digispirits-dijo RD

-ok vamos a hacerlo-dijo AJ

-los ayudaremos-dijo Leomon acompañado de Meramon, Frigimon, Elecmon y Swanmon.

-gracias-dijeron todos

-Quien es el-preguntó Twilight

-el es Frigimon un amigo-dijo Leomon

-mucho gusto-dijo Frigimon abrazando a las mane quienes se congelan casi por el frio excepto Pinkie y Applejack.

Así el grupo de digimons siguió trabajando hasta que por fin terminaron la balsa para ir a la isla que quedaba cerca.

-gracias por su ayuda-dijo Twilight

-no es nada ustedes protegen nuestro digimundo es lo menos que podemos hacer-dijo Leomon

Así el grupo zarpo hacia la isla con la esperanza de encontrar los dos últimos digispirits.

El viaje era casi sin necesidad de remos eran llevados por la corriente, anquen la pobre de Rarity estaba mareada igual que RD.

-cuanto falta-dijo Rarity tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar

-aun falta mucho-dijo Twilight

-Rarity no quiere un dulce-dijo Pinkie sacando unos dulces de su cabello peor la modista al ver esto se acerco a la orilla de la balsa y vomito.

El viaje duro aproximadamente una media hora hasta que al final tocaron tierra y la primera en saltar a la orilla fue Rarity ya que estaba muy mareada y RD.

Luego de la escena cómica el grupo avanzo, debido a que en el centro de la isla se encontraba un templo en el cual estaban los dos digispirit del bosque.

-esto es muy calmado enserio-dijo Twilight

-si bastante-dijo Rainbow

En ese momento algo parecido a un boomerang bolo contra el grupo y lo esquivaron a tiempo pro el aviso de Pinkie Pie.

-quien eres muéstrate-dijo RD

-vaya con que ustedes son eso famosos guerreros legendarios no-dijo Shurimon acompañado de otros 4

-Quienes son-dijo Trixie

-Yo soy Shurimon y este es el bosque que protegemos yo y nuestro maestro Karatemon-dijo Shurimon

-pues no nos iremos el digispirit está en este bosque, o en alguna parte tenemos entendido-dijo Sunset

-si pero nuestro maestro lo protege no lo tendrán tan fácilmente-dijo Shurimon

-pues si no nos dejan pasar lo haremos por la mala-dijo Trixie

-eso es cierto-dijo Flash

-ya veremos que pueden hacer-dijo Shurimon-roce de agua-

-a no lo harás listos-dijo Twilight

-Si-

-DIGISPIRIT DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIMONS AAAAHHHH Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Mercurymon, Antiguo Volcamon, Rhihimon-

Luego de transformarse Agunimon bloqueo el ataque a tiempo con su golpe salamandra.

-ahora verán quienes somos-dijo Volcamon

-si vamos chicos-dijo Agunimon

-acábenlos ya-dijo Shurimon

Así se desencadeno una pela entre los Shurimon y los guerreros legendarios Agunimon y Lobomon luchaban contra el que era el líder, Kazemon junto a Beetlemon contra otrora, Mercurymon y kumamon contra otro más, y los últimos dos contra Rhihimon y Volcamon.

-ya verán Estrella Doble-dijo el Shurimon que luchaba contra Rarity y Spike

-no funcionara Kachi Kachi Kochín-dijo Kumamon congelando el ataque

-ahora yo escudo generoso-dijo Mercurymon acabando con el enemigo

En las otras pelas Volcamon y Rhihimon acabaron fácilmente con su enemigo mientras los demas seguían, aun sin tener mucha eficiencia ya que eran bastante agiles al utilizar su brazos extensibles.

-ya fue suficiente-dijo una voz desde arriba la cual se hizo presenté un digimon que era como un cuervo con espadas en la espalda y dos en sus manos.

-maestro Karatemon-dijo el Shurimon líder

-porque molestan a estas personas-dijo Karatemon

-señor ellos son los 10 guerreros legendarios-

-si pero deben darles respeto y no hacer este tipo de cosas-

-pero señor debemos defender el digispirit, usted dijo que nadie era digno de el

-si pero entre ellos veo la persona digan de él y lo obtendrá síganme pro favor-dijo Karatemon

Luego de ello el grupo lo siguió hasta un dojo en medio del bosque dónde había algunos Shurimons más y ninjamons junto a algunos palmons.

-Bienvenidos a l aldea del bosque y ninja-dijo Karatemon

-gracias-dijo Twilight

-si pro ahí escuche que unos niños eran los guerreros legendarios-

-pues si lo somos-dijo Dash

-bien entonces quienes son los afortunados para tener el digispirits-

Así AJ y Pinkie pasaron al frente

-Bien el resto quédense aquí ustedes vendrán conmigo-dijo Karatemon seriamente

Las dos chicas estaban dentro del dojo de Karatemon una vez ahí vieron en un altar dónde residían dos digispirits

-esos son-dijo AJ

-si pero antes de que lso tomen quiero que me hagan reír así podrán llevárselos-dijo Karatemon-soy muy serio así que les será difícil hacerlo-

-eso no será problema yo lo hare-dijo Pinkie

-estas segura Pinkie-dijo Applejack

15 Minutos después

Karatemon estaba riéndose sin control alguno y Pinkie igual mientras Applejack solo miraba todo atónita.

-ja ja no puedo creer eso ha sido lo más chistoso que he visto enserió-dijo Karatemon

-te lo dije yo hago reír hasta a los más serios-dijo Pinkie

Muy bien se han ganado los digispirits-dijo Karatemon}

Así las dos chicas se acercaron y de sorpresa los dos volaron directo a Pinkie entrando en su digivice

-Wow si ya los tengo-dijo Pinkie saltando como loca

-entonces el ultimo es mío-dijo AJ

Luego de salir del dojo los demas los esperaban y vieron como Karatemon tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Maestro que paso-preguntó Shurimon

-ellas pasaron mi prueba y les entregue el digispirit-dijo Karatemon

-que bien enserio muchas gracias-dijo Twilight

-no es anda si siguen hacia la otra isla encontraran el ultimo pero tengan cuidado sus enemigos pueden estar cerca-dijo Karatemon.

Así el grupo salió en la balsa rumbo a la siguiente isla la cual no estaba muy lejos de la otra, luego de unos minutos de navegación llegaron a la isla donde no había nadie ni nada.

-parece que no hay nadie-dijo RD

-manténganse alerta nunca se sabe cuando atacaran y quien puede aparecer-dijo Twilight

-hola-dijo un digimon con forma de tucán-mi nombre es tucamon y veo que ustedes son los que dicen ser lso diez guerreros legendarios-

-Si si lo somos-dijo Pinkie muy alegre

-síganme-dijo el tucamon que los llevo a una casa en la playa. Ahí fueron atendidos por otros dos que eran sus hermanos.

-no deberíamos de confiar en ellos antes eran malos-dijo bokomon

-eso era antes de que conociéramos a Ranamon que era mal-dijo tucamon

-y quien era esa Ranamon-pregunto AJ

-uno de los guerreros legendarios pero ya no está así que decidimos poner nuestro negocio en la playa-dijo otro tucamon

-y tenga-dijo el toro abriendo una cortina y mostrando una gran mesa llena de comida-es para ustedes-

Así todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, luego de la comida todos estaban satisfechos.

-gracias se lso agradecemos-dijo Shy

-si pero esto aun no termina también les ofrecemos esto-dijo el tucamon detrás de otra cortan un set de productos playeros

-esto es para ustedes sabemos que son los nuevos guerreros legendarios y les agradecemos que nos protegan a nosotros y al digimundo-dijo el tucamon

Así todos fueron a prepararse para ir la playa.

Los chicos ya estaban junto a Shoutmon y los demas molestando como siempre las únicas que se tardaban eran las chicas bueno solo Rarity ya que no se decidía, las únicas que ya estaban afuera eran Lotus, Shy, Twilight, RD y Pinkie.

-oye Rarity te puedes decidir ya-dijo AJ ya con su traje de baño puesto que era de color verde con dibujos de manzanas de dos piezas.

-lo siento querida pero es un tanto difícil si quieres adelántate yo iré dentro de un rato-dijo Rarity

-está bien-dijo Aj saliendo

-a ver cuál que tal este pero no combina con mi look, c y este otro mmm… no, si este es perfecto-dijo Rarity decidiendo pro fin (era de color morado con dibujos de diamantes era de cuerpo completo pero abierto en la aparte de atrás de la espalda.)

Mientras el resto estaban descansado y pasándola bien, no sabían que desde el fondo del mar el enemigo los estaba a punto de acechar.

-torpes niños elegidos aprenderán con quien se meten-dijo Metalseadramon

-esto es muy relajante-dijo Rarity tomando solo junto a J, Twilight y Shy

-si lo es-dijo AJ

Mientras cerca del agua estaban RD junto a Flash, Spike, Cheese, Lotus y Pinkie jugando con una pelota.

Pero la paz duro poco, ya que del agua salió un digimon gigantesco con forma de serpiente marina.

-es Metalseadramon-dijo Bokomon

-mueran niños elegidos **RIO PODEROSO-**dijo Metalseadramon disparando un potente rayo desde su nariz que era su cañón el cual casi les da a todos.

-debemos ir por nuestros digivice-dijo Twilight pero se sorprendieron al ver a los tucamons se los robaban

-oigan ladrones-dijo RD persiguiéndolos

-corran hermanos-dijo Tucamon pero no pudieron correr más ay que de la nada apareció un digimon de color amarillo el cual los alcanzo y los detuvo.

-alto ahí-dijo Sparrowmon

-esta bien quedateslo-dijo uno de los tucamon y así los tres sefueron

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo Shy a Sparrowmon

-no hay de que-dijo el digimon

En ese momento Shoutmon llego y lo saludo ya que era un amigo suyo, en ese instante el cargador de fusión de Lotus brillo y Sparrowmon entendió que ella era su compañera.

-si ya terminaron los voy a hacer pedazos-dijo Metalseadramon

-eso no pasara-dijo Twilight

-DIGISPIRIT DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH-dijeron todos transformándose en Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Mercurymon, Lobomon, Rhihimon, Antiguo Volcamon y Arbormon.

-Es es Arbormon el guerrero legendario de la madera-dijo Bokomon

-si que divertido-dijo Arbormon-pero creo que les guasta más este Arbormon contra digimons a Petaldramon- así todos vieron el digispirit bestia de Pinkie Pie.

-**CICLÓN DE HOJAS-**dijo Petaldramon lanzando su ataque el cual dio en su objetivo, pero Metalseadramon ni se inmuto y los ataco una vez más esta vez despistando a todos sin que lo vieran venir.

-Shoutmon te necesitan-dijo Cheese

-ok vamos-dijo Shoutmon

-también les ayudare-dijo Lotus

-si listo Sparrowmon-dijo Shoutmon

-si-Sparrowmon

-Shoutmon Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Peekmons digicross-dijo Cheese

-DIGICROSS SHOUTMON X4-

-ahora sigo yo Shoutmon x4 Sparrowmon digicross-dijo Lotus

-DIGICROSS SHOUTMON X5-

Así la pelea se intensifico pero no importaba cuanto atacaban Metalseadramon resistía sus ataques debido a la armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

-esto es aburrido-dijo Metalseadramon-los acabare ahora Rio poderoso-el ataque logro dar esta vez derribando a Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon y Kazemon.

-Que hago no pudo ayudarlas, si tan solo tuviera mi digispirit-dijo Applejack

-RIO PODEROSOS-la técnica esta vez fue a dónde estaban Cheese y Lotus junto a AJ quienes lo esquivaron, pero Aj cayó al mar y la arrastro una hola.

-APPLEJACK-dijeron todos peor en eso Petaldramon se enojo tanto que desactivo su forma y volvió a ser Pinkie peor con el cabello lacio y opaco.

-vas a pagar por eso-dijo pinkieamena-DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH- así Pinkie uso su fusión doble transformándose en Antiguo Troiamon.

-Antiguo Troiamon es la digifusion doble de Pinkie-dijo bokomon

-pagaras pro eso toma **TRUCO DE EPEO-**dijo Troiamon disparando pro cada cañón de su cuerpo a Metalseadramon, quien recibió varios golpes que aunque, no lo hirieron si le doliera y lo hizo enfurecerse más aun.

Mientras en el fondo del mar en una cueva submarina despertó AJ y al ver enfrente de ella estaban dos digispirits los cuales eran los suyos.

-son míos pero no creo merecerlos, no sé si estoy lista-dijo Applejack

-lo estas-dijo una voz que venía del digispirit la cual era de Ranamon-tú tienes el poder de cambiar todo y salvar a tus amigos hazlo úsame tu eres a quien elegí-

-peor porque a mi-

-porque yo antes manipule mucha gente, pero siendo honesta siempre supe que hice el mal, tu honestidad se refleja en tus actos y te elijo pro esa característica-

-muy bien hagámoslo-dijo AJ absorbiendo ambos digispirits con su digivice-resistan chicos ahí voy-

-DIGISPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH-dijo AJ transformándose en Ranamon

Mientras en la superficie el único que se mantenía en pie era Shoutmon y Pinkie junto a Sunset y Trixie ya que el resto estaban noqueados.

-no ganaran-dijo Metalseadramon

-eso no es cierto siempre lucharemos hasta el último en pie-dijo Shoutmon

-eso ya lo veremos-

Pero en ese momento un gran remolino de agua se formo y del mismo salió un digimon femenino el cual reconoció bokomon

-es Ranamon la guerrera legendaria del agua-dijo bokomon

-hola chicos que tal-dijo Ranamon

-Applejack eres tú-dijo Troiamon

-si ahora vamos pro ese maldito-dijo Ranamon

-eso no cambia nada lso acabare-dijo Metalseadramon

-toma esto **aguja de agua**-dijo Ranamon lazando un potente chorro de agua contra Metalseadramon quien retrocedió un poco-y esto **DILUVIO INFERNAL-**encima de la cabeza del enemigo, se formo una nube negra la cual dejo caer una lluvia acida, que hirió el metal de la armadura de Metalseadramon.

-y aún no terminó Ranamon contra digimon a Calmaramon-dijo AJ cambiando a su tipo bestia-toma esto **carga titánica-** Así Calmaramon se lanzo contra Metalseadramon como un taladro el cual perforo parte de su armadura debilitada y rompiéndola.

-si bien hecho AJ-dijo Troiamon

-aun así es muy fuerte debo pensar en algo más lo tengo-dijo Calmaramon regresando a ser Applejack-prepárate para otra sorpresa

-**DOBLE SPIRIT DIGIMON AAAHHH-**dijo Aj realizando el doble spirit y transformándose en Mermaimon

-Mermaimon esa es su digifusion-dijo bokomon sorprendido

-es tuyo amiga-dijo Shoutmon

-ahora si toma **CRUZ BOMBARDERA NORTEÑA-**dijo Aj atacando con una réplica de su ancla que tenía contra Metalseadramon

-RIO PODEROSO-

-no lo creo **SAQUEO DE ENCANTO-**este ataque provoco que Metalseadramon parar su ataque ya que Mermaimon usaba su encanto para distraerlo

-ahora voy yo **CAÑÓN SORPRESA**-dijo Troiamon disparando dos grandes cargas de los cañones de su pecho y su boca, los cuales atravesaron el cuerpo de Metalseadramon matándolo y descomponiendo sus datos

-esto se acabo tu maldad la llevare al fondo del mar, donde se purificada tu alma digicoer captura-dijo Mermaimon capturando los datos del enemigo y salvando a todos

Luego de la pelea todo estaban muy feliz ya que solo restaban unos poco digispirits, más para completar la misión y después contra Lucemon.

-eso fue increíble gracias AJ-dijo Dash abrazándola

-de nada enserio eso fue intenso-dijo AJ

-admite algo querida-dijo Rarity

-que-

-que quería conquistar a ese grandote por esa forma en que lo cautivaste-

El comentario provoco que AJ se sonrojara y el resto se riera del chiste de la modista, pero a lo lejos eran observados pro Dusk

Ya es casi la hora de que les quite sus digispirits prepárate Greymon-dijo Dusk

Continuara

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO HICE LARGO 15 HOJA EN WORD Y SI ES EL MEJOR HASTA AHORA SIENTO YO YA TODOS ESTÁN CON DIGISPIRITS PERO AUN FALTAN ALGUNOS QUE SON LOS TIPO BESTIA QUE YA APARECERÁN.**

**AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE DIGISPIRIT BESTIA QUIEREN QUE APAREZCA**

**APPLEJACK SE HARÁ LA SEXY SIENDO RANAMON AHORA**

**LUCEMON ESTARÁ COMO LA GRAN P*** DEBIDO A QUE METALSEADRAMON LE FALLO.**

**QUE PLANEARA DUSK PARA QUINTRALES SUS DIGISPIRITS**

**SERA QUE LA SIGUIENTE SAGA DE DIGIMON PARA ESTE AÑO SERA BUENÍSIMA**

**DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


End file.
